


Kinktober 2019 Day 8 - Kurosaki Ranmaru

by QuartzChimera



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Biting, Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Licking, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzChimera/pseuds/QuartzChimera
Summary: You and Camus are in a relationship but Ranmaru had his eyes on you first. He still wants you. He decides to test the strength of you're relationship a bit and show you what he wants. Dubcon elements. Might turn into a multi parter.





	Kinktober 2019 Day 8 - Kurosaki Ranmaru

**Author's Note:**

> Late getting started on these but this spawns off of a discussion of my friend who used to hate Camus and love Ranmaru now being into Camus. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr and twitter as well @quartzwritingkink
> 
> Also look for my artist friend who this was written to dunk on at @cloverdoodles (sfw) and @trefoildoodles (nsfw). She draws Utapri and her art is 👌👌

Why did you choose that bastard? Why did you choose him when he had hurt you and made you cry the first time you ever met. You had told Ranmaru yourself that night that you hated Camus for his true nature, and you never wanted to see him again. So why, in the end, had he gotten to have you as his girl when Ranmaru was yearning so deeply? Bastard.

Ranmaru had been thinking of nothing but this since you and Camus had begun your relationship months ago. And for some reason this evening as you sprinted towards Camus's room post shower, the camels back finally broke. Maybe it was the way the towel hugged against your curves? Maybe it was the amount of skin showing? Maybe overhearing you sing cutely as you bathed had just put such longing in his heart he couldn't take it anymore. But before you knew exactly what was happening, your back was against the wall and a hand was on each side of your body, blocking you from escape.

"Why are you with him?" He cut straight to the point, "What happened to hating him? To shit talking him together and then leaving stupid pranks around to mess with him? I can't…" he ran a frustrated hand through his hair before slamming it back into the wall next to you. "I can't think of anything but being with you. Of what we had and what we could have. I'm not like this y/n and it's pissing me off." His hands formed fists and he dropped his head against the wall too. "I just want to be with you like he is… talk with you like he does… touch you like he does…" 

You had no idea what to say, stumbling over little attempts at apologizing - even attempts at comforting him maybe? But you just didn't know what exactly to do, and either way he didn't seem to absorb any of it. You were suspicious of his feelings, especially when he was so offended at you agreeing to date Camus. But even still you were sure he'd gotten over those feelings by now. It grew quiet and his words hung heavy in the air. You were both breathing unsteadily, charging the air between you with warmth. You weren't sure what you wanted to happen, but finally it was Ranmaru that broke the silence. 

"You'll stop me right?" He managed to whisper, voice shaking with frustration and longing as his hand moved away from where it pinned you and started to explore whatever bare skin it could find. Your arms, up your shoulders, thumb rubbing little circles against your collarbone that had you biting your lip to hold back the whimper you knew you shouldn't allow yourself to give him. 

You would stop him, you should stop him. The towel wrapped around you felt transparent as his eyes trailed down to take you in. His hand followed suit, palm grazing just so lightly over your chest and running down to your exposed thigh. His face buried against your shoulder with a hungry growl, "God you're soft…" His fingers were just as hungry as his voice as he kneaded your thigh like dough.

You needed to find your voice for something other than weak gasps. You needed to tell him to stop soon. He was growing hard against your thigh and you were worried Camus would smell his cologne entangled with your fresh shampoo. His hand had made its way to the back of your thigh, pulling it up onto his hip and pressing his clothed erection against your distinctly bare pussy. You couldn't breathe.

Ranmaru clicked his tongue in annoyance as he looked at you like this, completely vulnerable for his whims. He knew it wasn't like you at all, and he didn't have much time left on his side. His tongue ran over his lips as he looked over your neck, there were marks there, love bites from your damned boyfriend. He wished they were his, he wished he had left them. "He's got you labeled as his own, hasn't he? Damn him." Some of them were obviously new, and that set him off more. You had kind of shaken your head, but he just scoffed at this, eyes narrowing.

"I know him. These are symbols of ownership. Well… I won't let him keep you all to himself." He took a second to pick a spot, carefully selecting a hickey that still looked fairly new. "You'll know now… when he looks here, so satisfied with himself… this is really mine. I'm taking it." He hesitated, but no words had sprung from your lips of actual protest, so his mouth claimed the bruise. He sank his teeth into your neck causing a sharp gasp and a buck of your hips against his. He'd lock that feeling away in his mind for a long time, his cock twitching with need between the two of you. 

His lips pursed, sucking the bruise on your skin darker, reigniting it, but in his name now. His hips began a slow grind against yours as he did so, rubbing the fabric of his jeans against your bare pussy and causing a distinct stir of need in your stomach. He let go with his lips, tongue coming out to draw heavy purposeful licks against his work. He pulled back to look at it, a smirk on his lips. He was getting too cocky about this, and you knew you couldn't let it go any further. As he went in for another round at your love bites you cut in - 

"R… Ranmaru you… you have to stop." You heard yourself speaking, and though you knew you were thinking it, you didn't remember putting enough willpower behind it to say anything. "I… I'm with Camus. We can't." Your voice was shaking as much as your hands as they met his chest, trying to put up a resistance. 

"You're lucky I'm still a good guy… or you'd be mine tonight, princess." His voice was sad, still frustrated, but as he pulled back from your neck there was a sigh of resignation that said he knew it was coming anyway. "I can tell you liked this, but I know you're a good girl too." He released your thigh and backed off, just enough to give you an escape path, but his hand was still against the wall to pin you on one side. "Go on. Run on back to that bastard…" 

"R… Ranmaru-san I… " you just couldn't find the words, looking down at your hands for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Yeah." You started to duck out from under his arm, but before you could he caught your chin in his hand, pulling you in for a kiss. You were stunned for a second at that, but you did manage to push him away. You gave him a stern look. "You're playing with fire, Ranmaru."

"I'm just getting a taste of those sweet lips before they get wasted on a guy like that." He tried to play it off coolly, turning away as you wandered down to Camus's room in a daze. As soon as you were out of sight he leaned back into the wall, cursing at himself and running a hand roughly into his hair in frustration. "Fuck… what am I going to do?" 


End file.
